capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kalrow
Kalrow is a character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He is one of the main antagonists and a member of The Seven Deities. As one of the Seven Deities, his Mantra affinity is Sloth. Profile Personality Kalrow was an indolent demigod with a tendency for complaining about the ongoing battles and the situations that occurred around him. He often referred to the factor of his age and how he felt he was getting to old for his battles. Despite his indolence, he was a capable tactician and even organized the battle plans of the fleets of the Seven Deities as the "Great Tactician". Kalrow took great pride in his strategies and referred to them as flawless, but could easily be surprised when his plans were thwarted by an unprecedented issue (i.e. Asura wiping out his entire fleet, the Gohma destroying his ships, etc.). Kalrow was also somewhat cowardly as he refused to face Asura in person and generally used his minions to confront his opponents on his behalf. Appearance Kalrow is an old man with a long white beard, eyebrows that connects to his balding, pointed hair and an eye that has been replaced by an unknown object. He wears robes which drapes over his body and resemble the attire of a Buddhist monk. He wears white markings consisting of circular and linear designs on his hands and face. He also wields a staff that has wheels and a platform, functioning like a segway. Powers and Abilities Kalrow possesses immortality like the other Deities and his greatest skill is that he can create strategies that can turn the tide of any battle. Kalrow possesses supernatural intelligence that allows him to coordinate the flow of the battlefield. Although it was Deus who killed Emperor Strada and ordered Durga killed and Mithra captured, Kalrow created the plan to overthrow the Emperor and seize control over Shinkoku. Kalrow is also known to be technologically savvy and manages to avoid physical confrontations using well-placed and realistic holograms. On the other hand, Kalrow is not as powerful as his fellow deities and is possibly the weakest of them, along with Olga (if not, maybe even weaker than her). Ironically enough, Kalrow claims at one point that Wyzen is the weakest of the Seven Deities when the latter is in truth one of the more powerful and stronger deities. Story Pre-''Asura's Wrath'' Kalrow was a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, but he preferred to stay out of the fighting. Although he doesn't wield any combat prowess like some of the other Deities, he is an excellent strategist. Kalrow and Deus worked together on the plan to "save" Gaia but Deus was the person who set it all in motion. Asura's Wrath After Asura escaped Naraka, he met a young girl (who bore a strong resemblance to his daughter) and the people of her village. Asura defended them from a attack of the Gohma impures, but soon after, Kalrow arrived with his soldiers to collect the souls of the people. Enraged by this deed, Asura killed Kalrow's soldiers and attacked his fleet which was flying in the sky. Kalrow let his fleet attack Asura, but the latter was too powerful and managed to wipe out the entire fleet. Kalrow managed to use an escape pod to flee, but Asura managed to grab on it. Kalrow begged for his life but Asura crushed the escaped pod and Kalrow with it. As seen in the epilogue, Kalrow later reincarnated into the modern world where he became a old man who caused trouble for the police with his segway. Trivia * Kalrow is the oldest of the Seven Deities. * Kalrow, Olga and Sergei are the only ones of the Seven Deities who are never fought directly as a boss. * Kalrow's name, altered from the original title, Karlow, is a derivation of the name 'Harlow'. The name, 'Harlow', which means 'army' in Old English, connects to Kalrow's position as a military figurehead. * The female officer, referred as "Policewoman", who is pursuing the reincarnated Karlow looks exactly like Street Fighter character Chun-Li. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters